


Кухня

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: К несчастью Девять, страстью Рида была готовка, но при этом детектив без особого труда справляющийся с беснующимися преступниками умудряется постоянно нанести себе травмы именно на кухне.- Теперь я буду присматривать за вами, когда вы готовите, детектив, - строго тогда сказал андроид, и Рид просто пожал плечами. Присматривать так присматривать, читалось в его равнодушной позе, и только сегодня зайдя на кухню Девять понял почему.Рид танцует.





	Кухня

**Author's Note:**

> Милая Лимон, без твоего Инктобера (и без всей тебя) ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> https://vk.com/lukelemon

У всех андроидов серии RK расширенный базовый функционал. У одних точность копирования и воспроизведения, у других — любовь к фокусам и играм, у третьих тотальная и неисправимая страсть к готовке. Девять относит себя к последним, когда он заходит на кухню человека, у которого вынужден временно проживать до тех пор, пока не отыщет новое жильё, после того как его прежний скромный, по местным меркам, угол понадобился его хозяину в срочном порядке.

В целом Девять было наплевать где жить, он мог оставаться и в отделе, но детектив предложил свою помощь и Девять не стал отказываться — ни к чему пренебрегать прекрасной возможностью узнать человека поближе, и всё-таки попытаться отыскать способы наладить с ним контакт.

К несчастью Девять, страстью Рида была готовка, но при этом детектив без особого труда справляющийся с беснующимися преступниками умудряется постоянно нанести себе травмы именно на кухне.

На прошлом выходном он увлекся мелким шинкованием так, что стесал кожу с пальца, и Девять решил что с него хватит всё это терпеть. Да в конце же концов, ей же богу — рано или поздно человек попросту самоуничтожится на этой кухне, а его смерть повесят на андроида, как на единственного подозреваемого, у которого была реальная возможность его ликвидировать, в отличие от прочих желающих.

— Теперь я буду присматривать за вами, когда вы готовите, детектив, — строго тогда сказал андроид, и Рид просто пожал плечами. Присматривать так присматривать, читалось в его равнодушной позе, и только сегодня зайдя на кухню Девять понял почему.

Рид танцует.

Прямо посреди дурацкой небольшой кухни, в наушниках, бодро двигаясь в такт, он проделывает странные па, покачивает бёдрами и бодро кивает ударным, беззвучно открывая рот и иногда мурлыча некоторые слова из куплета.

«Теперь понятно, почему он каждый раз разводит свинарник», — отмечает система Девять, заодно фиксируя сколько раз за это время детектив был близок к тому, чтобы обжечься, упасть или попросту что-нибудь разлить и информирует его, что при таком соотношении то, что Гэвин Рид всего несколько раз действительно травмировался, говорит о его невероятной удачливости.

Девять ловит себя на задумчивой улыбке, которая появляется на губах, пока он наблюдает за действом на кухне и совершенно не стесняющегося его детектива.Тот, похоже, и вовсе творит какую-то магию, не забывая плавно двигаться в такт мелодии, и удержаться попросту невозможно. Перекаты из стороны в сторону такие плавные, что Девять устраивает руки на его боках несколько раньше, чем его процессор успевает обработать этот жест.

— Вам бы следовало быть внимательнее, детектив, — мягко замечает он, удерживая человека на одном месте.

— Да ладно тебе, полиэтиленовый зануда! — усмехается весело Рид, и чуть морщит нос с выдающимся шрамом. — Ты и так живёшь у меня и не имеешь права жаловаться и обламывать мне всё веселье.

Не то чтобы Девять действительно собирался «обломать веселье», как это назвал детектив. Скорее уж он пытается локализовать одно стихийное бедствие в рамках трёх квадратных метров на одной дислокации.

Пока Рид нарезает морковь, Девять чётко следит только за тем, чтобы детектив не разнёс собственную кухню, поддавшись увлечённому порыву творить. Впрочем, стоило ему опустить руки на талию, как человек послушно перестал метаться по кухне, исполнять дурацкие трюки с простым ножом, и только продолжил мурлыкать себе что-то под нос, настругивая какой-то несложный салат, каждый раз проходясь в миллиметре от кожи пальцев левой руки. Когда лезвие проскакивает в опасной близости от кожи в пятый раз терпение у Девять иссякает.

— Давайте я вам помогу, — вздыхает он, прижимаясь к всё ещё двигающемуся в такт музыке Гэвину сзади и укладывая собственные руки поверх его, направляя уверенно нож чуть дальше, чтобы расстояние в связке «кожа-нож» увеличилось хотя бы до двух миллиметров.

— Девять? — удивляется Гэвин, и вжимается в него случайно, когда пытается повернуться. Девять жарко от этого прикосновения. Жарко и сладко от грудины до паха. — Что за херня?!

Если бы он и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос, то было бы просто восхитительно. Система выдаёт нестабильность в ответ на прикосновения, случайные, лишённые какой бы то ни было язвительности или неприязни улыбки, или прикосновения Гэвина Рида, снова заставляя его теряться в ощущениях и откатывать своё состояние до стабильной версии, туда, где ему даже близко не было приятно смотреть на собственного напарника.

Куда нужно откатить систему, чтобы ему не было так приятно касаться подрагивающих под пальцами чувствительных запястьев, чувствовать тепло прильнувшей к его груди спины и дразнящий ноздри личный запах детектива Рида Девять не знает — внутри попросту нет такой точки сохранения. Даже к самому началу их отношений вернись, такой точки попросту не существует, поэтому Девять откатывает себя до базисного состояния почти каждый день.

Потому что он может навредить и себе и человеку. Потому что он хочет навредить. Например, скользнуть ладонями по бокам вниз, к бёдрам и растянуть губы в улыбке, вызывающей лёгкую оторопь у привычного если не ко всему, то к очень много чему человека.

— Помогаю, — поясняет Девять, сжимая пальцы на его бедрах и ловя сбившееся дыхание детектива с одновременно краснеющим лицом. Он в ярости или в возбуждении Девять не знает, и поэтому переворачивает ловко напарника, заставляя того упереться в стол задницей, будучи зажатым между ним и Девять.

Голубые глаза смотрят прямо, без опаски, словно тот и не знает вовсе на что способен свихнувшийся андроид. Словно не видит мигающего попеременно то алым, то золотым диода на виске.

— Девять, ты, нахрен, спятил? — поднимает одну из бровей Гэвин и система снова выдаёт сбой.

Второй меньше чем за минуту. По-хорошему надо бы откатить систему обратно. По-хорошему надо бы разобраться с тем, что с ним всё-таки не так. По факту, Девять только подсаживает человека на рабочую поверхность стола, сдвигая беспощадно всё составленное там и не заботясь о целостности или сохранности ингредиентов, не отводя взгляда от человека.

Гэвин тоже смотрит на него, и всё так же без опаски, только чуть наклоняет голову на бок, словно кот, не понимающий что происходит. Или понимающий, но в этом не признающийся, мысль пронзает андроида раскатом грома, прямо изнутри оглушая, и он смотрит на человека внимательнее.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Я спятил. Вы отправите меня на металлолом, детектив?

Усмешка растекается по губам находя приятный отзыв во взгляде Гэвина. Они оба знают, что Рид таращится на его губы, и им обоим очевидно, что он только что приоткрыл пригласительно рот, может быть даже и неосознанно, но Девять желает попробовать, узнать, насладиться до того, как сумасбродный и язвительный напарник решит, что безумный андроид совсем не тот, кому он захочет доверить свою жизнь на месте преступления или в погоне за очередным преступником, пытающегося выжать свою свободу ценой жизни полицейских.

Его губы находят другие, мягкие, чуть обветренные аккуратно, но он не даёт даже шанса детективу отстраниться, укладывая руку ему на затылок и влажно скользя своими губами по его, ныряя языком в приоткрытый рот и ощупывая, запоминая и попросту наслаждаясь, когда волна жара во всём теле усиливается, приводя дополнительные системы в полную готовность. Ему хорошо. Просто до одурения сладкими оказываются поцелуи, и Девять знает — теперь именно этим он будет желать заняться всё свободное время, которое только найдёт, вместо того, чтобы заниматься анализом систем, проработкой случившихся ошибок и систематизацией данных до тех пор, пока не обнулит память.

Горячие, немного жесткие губы под его собственными подрагивают, и Девять осознаёт, что он оказался в кольце чужих рук, притянутый ближе, пытающимся вплавиться в него человеком.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Гэвин, когда он на секунду отстраняется, чтобы оценить открывшийся вид. Смущенный, взбудораженный, растерянно-неловкий Гэвин Рид может соперничать с любым произведением искусства, но Девять уверен, что это ещё не всё, и он снова припадает к чужим губам, скользя по ним медленно и сладко, пока Гэвин не принимается отвечать.

Нежность рушится под страстным напором, и Девять скользит кончиками пальцев по открытым, тонким запястьям, ловя резкие выдохи человека, от которого сотрясаются все детали конструкции андроида. Одну из рук Девять перехватывает, снова отстраняясь от человека, глядящего на него мутным взглядом и вскрикнувшего, когда Девять скользит чужой подушечкой указательного пальца по синтетическим губам, прежде, чем обнять его ими, касаясь языком с анализаторами. Зрачки Гэвина расширились, а дыхание прекратилось вовсе, когда палец оказался во рту андроида и Девять устраивает эта реакция.

Кромка зубов проскальзывает по фаланге, и рука мелко дрожит, но не от напряжения — просто самого Гэвина перетряхивает от вида или ощущений, и это передаётся во все конечности.

— Ну, - спокойно говорит Девять, выпустив палец с тихим чпоком изо рта и продолжая скользить по коже к нежному месту соединения указательного и среднего пальца, — вы убедились в том, что я чокнулся, детектив?

— Полностью, нахрен, и бесповоротно, — сдавлено выдаёт Гэвин, не отвлекаясь от открывающегося перед ним зрелища. — Продолжай.

Девять подчиняется, и продолжает дразнить человека, визуально фиксируя его возбуждение, натянувшее ткань мятых домашних спортивных штанов. Он «ненароком» касается его члена через ткань, тогда пододвигает Гэвина чуть глубже, заставляя того вжаться затылком в навесные шкафы.

— Чёрт, — с присвистом выдыхает человек, когда он вылизывает его ладонь, целует её, склоняя голову над самым пахом и пока по одной щеке скользит влажная ладонь Гэвина, второй Девять потирается о чётко очерченную выпуклость в штанах. — Блять, Девять!

«Блять, Девять» — это самое горячее, что когда-либо доводилось слышать андроиду в исполнении детектива. И он хочет узнать насколько горячее он сможет достать из него, если отодвинув край штанов с трусами он нырнёт вниз, вбирая солоноватую от смазки плоть в рот.

Эти звуки непередаваемы. Их нельзя ни с чем сравнить, когда посаженный на стол Гэвин стонет. Он шипит, отказываясь быть развратным только первые пару минут, а после, сползает вперёд, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее, чтобы податься в рот напарника. Девять не собирается брать в рот глубже, хотя рука на затылке сжимает его пряди до опасного оповещения системы, а сдавленные стоны и шипение перемежаются с нетерпеливым рыком.

— Уже готовы сдать меня обратно в Киберлайф? — шепчет он, оторвавшись от вылизывания горячей плоти и сжимая истекающий член в кулаке, губами едва касаясь уха Гэвина.

Тот вздрагивает, хватает его за плечи, наплевав на то, что и так на самом краю, толкается в руку, вжимаясь телом к телу, ближе, и не важно что их разделяют куски бессмысленной ткани и скин синтетической кожи, прикрывающей корпус. Сил Девять хватает, чтобы удержать их обоих от падения, когда сладостно матерящийся и скулящий детектив просит:

— Ещё! Мать твою, пожалуйста, ещё!

Распалённый, горячий, с дрожащими от возбуждения губами, которые так и просят, чтобы их вжали, вдавили в чужой рот, пока Девять будет проталкивать язык в жар чужого рта, стаскивая с Гэвина бельё, и устраивая где придётся, потому что ему самому так замечательно плевать, что кто бы мог подумать? Системные ошибки летят в игнор, чтобы не отвлекали, сбой в системе уходит на второй план, в чистую проигрывая сладостно-обезумевшему Гэвину Риду.

Рука на члене ускоряется, и Девять заставляет человека посмотреть ему в лицо, пока он трахает его безжалостно языком в рот в том же ритме, что и рука на члене, когда собственные дополнения становится невыносимыми из-за отсутствия какого бы то ни было контроля с его стороны. Он теряется в жаре из ниоткуда, в предупредительном сигнале, заглушаемым страстными стонами, в прикосновениях и ответных поцелуях, чувствуя, как одновременно с тем, как в его руку выплёскивается чужое семя в его штанах становится влажно, и он удивлён, и даже растерян от этого обстоятельства, поскольку в инструкции было указано, что необходимо совершить ряд действий, для того чтобы или остановить процессы или закончить их. Он даже не думал, что того, насколько жаркий детектив Рид с ним может случиться нечто подобное, и, сжав в руках вздрагивающего Гэвина, он растерянно смотрит, пытаясь сообразить что произошло.

К его стыду до детектива это доходит гораздо раньше, чем ему бы хотелось, потому что ладонь Гэвина скользит по форменной ткани как раз там, где влага пропитывает ткань и усмехается, вдавливаясь пахом в пах:

— Я так горяч, м? — хитро усмехается человек, и Девять мстительно кусает его за губу, срывая ещё один стон.

— Да, детектив, — спокойно подтверждает он, только сейчас обращая внимание на то, что всё это время Гэвин елозил задницей по керамическому покрытию плиты.

— Если ты собираешься меня жарить, то делай это на выключенной плите, — лениво замечает Гэвин, сжимая снова приходящее в готовность дополнение в пальцах. Искусственный член, кажется, ничуть не смущает детектива, поскольку ласкает тот его медленно, мстительно дразнясь.

— Как пожелаете, — соглашается Девять, подхватывая Гэвина под ягодицы и так и несёт его прочь с кухни, где остаётся недорезанный салат и тихо проигрывающий в случайном порядке треки телефон.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
